Surprising Connection
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: While looking through a file on Lucy's life to get some answers, Audrey learns about a surprising connection with Duke. Set post "Spiral".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Haven and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Audrey Parker let out a sigh in relief when she finally found the file she had been looking for. This file had been missing ever since she had arrived in Haven. She couldn't believe it had taken her almost a year to locate it!

She went over to her desk to read over the file. "You finally found it?" questioned a surprised Nathan. He hadn't really expected her to.

Audrey nodded. "This holds the answers to my past. I need to know what's in here." She didn't know much about her past, other than what Haven residents told her.

"Okay then. Good luck." Nathan grinned at her and then reluctantly went back to filling out the paperwork from their latest case.

"Thank you." Audrey started sorting through the box that the file had come in. She was a little nervous about what she would find, but she was also excited about it.

Nathan continued filling out the paperwork so he could go home when he heard Audrey gasp. She was staring at a piece of paper. "What is that?"

"Holy crap. Why wouldn't he tell me? I need to go see Duke. Why would he hide this from me? It's important news!" Audrey was aware that she was rambling, but didn't care. She needed to go see Duke now.

"Audrey, tell me what's wrong." Nathan was suddenly really worried about her. What had she found now?

"I'll be right back." Audrey stood up and hurried out of the police station. Nathan went to follow her, but stopped to look at the paper that had freaked her out first.

It was a birth certificate – And it wasn't Lucy. It was for someone else – Duke, specifically. It listed his father as Henry Crocker, which Nathan knew. That wasn't surprising. But what was surprising was his mother. Duke's mother had never been around when he was younger, and Nathan had assumed she had walked out. He was wrong.

The news threw Nathan for a loop. No wonder Audrey had hightailed it out of the police station! He grabbed his keys and bolted to his truck. Nathan knew where she was going.

Audrey took a deep breath when she boarded Duke's boat.

"What are you doing here? Something up?" Duke questioned. He had no idea why Audrey was here out of the blue. Nothing had happened.

"When were you going to tell me?" Maybe Duke didn't know, but Audrey doubted that. Duke had to know.

"Know what?" Duke had a feeling about where this conversation was heading, but he wanted her to say it first.

"You know what! That I'm listed on your birth certificate as your mother! Were you ever going to tell me?" Audrey had no clue how she was supposed to deal with this.

"Oh. So you found out?" Duke had hoped that deep down, Audrey would know. But she hadn't said anything, hadn't remembered anything about being his mother.

"Yes, I found out!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Audrey." Duke was lying and he knew Audrey knew he was lying, but he didn't want to have that conversation.

"Not that big of a deal? I'm your mother! I gave birth to you and I can't remember it. Why can't I remember that? I should remember!" Audrey wanted to remember being pregnant and giving birth to him so bad, but there were a lot of gaps in her memory as Lucy.

"It's okay. Seriously. I'm fine with it. I got over it a long time ago." Duke was lying again, but he couldn't let himself get close to her. And he definitely didn't want to think about all of those times he had hit on Audrey.

"I missed so much in your life. And don't think I'm not going to yell at you about what you did to Nathan when you were younger." Audrey was still reeling, but she had accepted the news. She was a mother. Specifically Duke's mother, but she could handle that.

Nathan pulled up and got out of the car. "So, have you two talked yet?" He was a little wary about getting involved in this conversation.

"Yes, we've talked. I have a son. Duke!" Audrey gave both of them a nervous smile.

"This isn't awkward or anything." Duke had so much he wanted to tell Audrey, but he didn't know how to start. What was he supposed to say to his mother? Was he supposed to resent her for disappearing like that? His emotions were all jumbled up.

"So, we need to add this to the list of things we know about Lucy. And how didn't any of us know about this before? Duke, did you know?"

Duke nodded at Nathan. "I've known the entire time that Lucy's my mother, but I didn't bring it up. Didn't see that important."

"Of course it's important!" Audrey glared at her son. God, that was so weird to think about. She had a hard time believing it, even though it was true.

"She's right, Duke. Why did you hide this from us?" Nathan understood why. Duke didn't want to appear vulnerable. He was trying to hide it, but Nathan could tell he was freaking out and needed to be alone for a little while.

He shrugged. "I figured the truth would come out eventually." He had. And at least now he didn't have to tell Audrey like he had been worried about.

"Audrey, let's go back and look at your file. I'm sure there's a lot of other stuff you need to know about, too." Nathan figured they'd give Duke some space.

"Okay. See you later, Duke. And we will talk about this then. Don't think you're going to weasel your way out of that conversation." Audrey impulsively hugged him and then followed Nathan back to her car. They returned to the police station.

Audrey Parker and Duke Crocker's world had been rocked today. Nothing would ever be the same because of the reveal of the surprising connection between them.

They had a lot of issues to deal with, and that was going to take some time to get through.

Haven wasn't going to make anything easy between them either.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I started this months ago and experienced writer's block. Luckily, I was able to finish it today. This is one of the theories floating around that I think would be awesome and hilarious, but probably isn't true. Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
